


🔥 Rolling In The Deep 🌊 A Abe Sapien x Nuada Smut Fanfic

by GloomOfTheDeepSea



Category: Hellboy (Movies 2004-2008)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloomOfTheDeepSea/pseuds/GloomOfTheDeepSea
Summary: Abe Sapien has found himself in a rather odd situation, captured by the enemy, none other than Prince Nuada. Without anyone aware, he is the prisoner of a volatile and relentless creature, who is more than interested in taking him apart to see what makes him tick.However...as time passes something makes itself more evident, something even more uncomfortable than easily becoming captured as he did, is the underlying touches of interest that each share in each other and the gentle display of awkwardness of someone unused to affection and off behaviour from Nuada.Will Abraham Sapien find himself wanting to escape? Or will he also...become entranced by the fascinating Prince Nuada and the chance to peel back the layers of a complex man.-Read to find out
Relationships: Nuada/Abe Sapien
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Evening, I am Gloom. I became aware of the very short supply of FanFics focussing on Prince Nuada and Abraham Sapien, however I think their personalities would more than match. I wanted to explore the idea of Abe Sapiens, likeable and sweet personality versus Prince Nuada’s volatile and aggressive nature. So this is the odd result of that. If you enjoy this or would like to see more I would appreciate a Kudos And A Comment. Thank you for your time. 
> 
> Gloom 🌊

“Please...see reason...” Abraham Sapien asked. 

“Nuala, my sweet sister, she pities you Abraham. She does not know what she speaks of. You are but a pet. A intrigue until you’re not anymore.”Prince Nuada leisurely strolled back and forth in front of Abraham's gilded confinement. As though he had all the time in the world. 

He didn’t even give Abraham the courtesy of looking at him. Abraham sighed as he pressed his webbed hands against the cold metal of his cage, tall enough to stand in but not enough to walk more than a few paces in either direction. The once familiar study of his former father now felt...so cold now that he was trapped there. 

“I am not a pet, Nuala...respects me. We are friends...I am not...I am not a thing your highness...she does not own me...you can’t just...lay claim..on m-“ Abe fell short of finishing his sentence. 

CLANG! The prince pressed his hands to the cage surrounding Abraham. His cheek pressed to the metal, his fangs bared. His movement was so quick and unexpected that Abraham inhaled sharply. Taking a singular step away from the metal in fright.  
“What my sister has also belongs to me!” Prince Nuada hissed.

His pale features lack any gentleness or understanding. His fingers clenching the metal grates so tightly they threatened to bend underneath his pale fingertips. His eyes looked like two melting golden ores. He shuddered under those burning suns. The ease from which Nuada switched from...arrogant to violent was frightening. Abraham lulled himself into silence. Pressing himself to the back of the cage, refusing to look Nuada in the eyes. 

He pressed his lips into a firm line and looked the Prince in his face, his head high with pride. “Nuada....” He spoke, grateful when his voice didn’t waver, despite the way he felt. Like a trapped animal, he held his ground. Straightening his shoulders. He approached the Prince, although his legs felt like they were made of gelatine. Nuala had spoken about her brother kindly once, she had said they were similar in some regards. 

Abe Sapien only hoped mercy might be one of the qualities he contained, it would be a long shot. Nuada watched him move like he was a particularly interesting bug, fascinating there, no caution. As though Abraham served no threat in his cage. His eyes on the amphibious creature. Sapien approached the Prince, bending down to his level until he was close enough to feel their breath on his face. 

Abraham quite cautiously and nervously pressed his webbed fingers to the digits of Prince Nuada who had them wrapped so tightly around the bars. Their hands felt so real underneath his own, their complexion like paper, as though they were delicate, but they felt firm and strong under his hand. Pulsing with life. Abrahams constellation-like eyes rested into theirs as he asked in the softest of tone. “Please release me.” 

The action seemed to have somewhat left the Prince in stasis. Nuada’s unreadable expression like a mask. But it was from the slight wrinkle of his nose, the flutter of his eyelashes. As Nuada leant in, so close that Abraham could almost trace the lines of his face with his eyes. His long eyelashes, no one could deny Prince Nuada was not ugly. But he saw something flicker in those pupils. 

He went to retreat to a more safe distance, when Nuada grasped his hands roughly. His fingers curling around theirs, squeezing so hard it sent a valid signal of pain shooting up Abrahams delicate limbs as he cried out. 

“A-Ahhhh N-Nuada!” The prince yanked him forward until he was pressed almost painfully against the cage. Their fingers added pressure to his delicate fingers which groaned with pain, the delicate bone feeling like it was going to snap. Abraham gasped for air as waves of pain riveted through his bones. He could hardly concentrate as lips pressed to the side of his head. Hot breath on his skin, making his nerves feel like they were on fire. 

“NEVER!” The voice is as thin as a reed, and so nasty it felt like it was branding the side of Abe’s head.


	2. Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see. This is my second chapter. I struggled to write the ending of this chapter. It took a long while. But I finally came up with a satisfactory end after re-writing it so many times. Haha. Don’t worry there’s lots more chapters to come. Thank you for your support. 
> 
> Please give Kudos and Comments thank you for taking the time to read this unusual ship.

Silence, Abraham was used to silence, he had spent decades alone. But there was something...deafening about this, his fathers study just looked so empty. Darkness of night time bathed everything. He took no comfort in the books, nor the Persian flooring, He was trapped in his own house, his hand still hurt. Abraham was sure it was just bruising, of both his skin and ego. 

It had been worth a shot...but he doubted Nuada had any of his sisters' kind persona. He sat on a corner of the cage cradling his hurt hand, trying to make himself as small as possible. Please come back quickly Hellboy he prayed silently to himself. 

That night in pain and by himself, Abe felt like the loneliest creature in the world, with nothing but the odd drop of tears to keep him company. 

By daybreak...he felt a bit braver. 

It wasn’t like the trolls serving him breakfast were going to discuss the finer discussions of Edgar Allen Poe or whether they preferred Vivaldi over Mozart and yet he tried. In the face of adversity he could only imagine what Hellboy would do and that was probably be to throw around as much snark as he could and bravado as possible. 

“Well I don’t suppose you’re a fan of Vivaldi” he asked the rhetorical question to a rather grotesque looking troll with an unfortunate amount of growths coming from their back, a loincloth which did not cover much and a series of well placed warts that gave him the appearance of a pile of mashed potatoes topped with raisins.

“You look like an Elvis Fan.” He decided. I think I will call you Elvis.  
The troll blinked all of its three eyes slowly then tossed the tray of food into the cage through a small gap, it splattered on Abe’s feet and then “Elvis” made a sound that very much sounded like a deep and revolting fart, for at least a minute.  
“Understandable, have a nice day.” Abe said quietly. 

He didn’t mourn the food that currently lay at his feet. If you could call it food, oh how he craved the thought of an egg sandwich. An egg quiche or at least.. a hard boiled egg with a pinch of salt. It looked more like grey gruel. Or newly set concrete which didn’t add to its already unappetising appearance.

He was scarcely sure if it was edible. But more than piles of inedible grey ambiguous gruel sitting on the floor, was a question that seemed to plague his mind.  
Why was he being imprisoned here? By all means it was very hard to come up with a viable answer. 

For all good reasons the obvious would be that he was bait for his team mates, but alas that didn’t align with his current predicament. You see when you’re placed under house arrest for long periods of time you really have nothing else to do than indulge in some good old thinking. 

Yes he was caged but based on Nuadas reaction and the lack of the prince visiting him he could only come to one singular and baffling conclusion. Nuada had not told them about his imprisonment. He would overwise have gloated in front of Abe about his teammates, he didn't speak a word about them. In fact their rather odd conversation had boiled down to his sister Nuala and Abe Sapiens relation to her. But that was it. 

Abe was perplexed, for a second...it had seemed like he was able to get through to the Prince; it had been their spark of recognition. Or some sense of humanity in those eyes but it had dissipated so cruelly, which had led to the injury of his hand. 

Abe flexed his fingers testing the bruised flesh and winced when pain sparked along his delicate finger tips. It wasn’t broken fortunately...but it had hurt for quite some time after their less than pleasant meeting. Abe found himself hoping that although he was alone and incredibly bored...perhaps it was safer that way. 

Sapien could still remember the way they looked at him, with those eyes filled with hate and that voice like a cold pond. If they never visited...that might be okay, but just as he sought the comfort of being left alone by the Prince, fate had other plans. 

“Prince Nuada is entering the room, prepare yourself for his royal highness.” A loud voice echoed down the hall. 

That was all the warning he got, as he stared in fright at the doors that were flung open. The loud sound of wooden doors hitting the wall was enough to make him jump and crawl to the other side of the cage clutching his injured hand protectively which throbbed as if on cue. 

The arrogant way they wafted into the room. That sharp gaze landing sorely on the cornered amphibian. That air of superiority and cruelty. Their eyes like a melting pot of bitter hatred. That sneer searing...as his voice addressed him with as much contempt as possible. 

“Stand up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give Comments and Kudos if you like this and would like to see even more. (Even though I wrote this I can’t help feeling angry at Prince Nuada, even If I’m the one that wrote him that way. How could you hurt precious ABE. You jerk! I’m sincerely mad.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos And Comments Please.


End file.
